The Story of an Orphan: First Year
by Mezzem313
Summary: Alison always knew she was an orphan, but she never even guessed that she was a witch. Now Alison is a first-year at Hogwarts, making friends and enemies, pulling pranks, and trying to survive school. But how will her life be impacted by being in the same year as Harry Potter? Not HP/OC, HPsister, or MarySue-part-of-Golden-Trio-story
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic story, so I hope you like it. Some things you should know about it:****~this is not an let's-insert-an-OC-into-the-Golden-Trio story****~my OC isn't a Mary Sue****~this is not another Harry's-long-lost-sister story****~Spoiler: my OC isn't Sirius Black's daughter, Lupin's daughter, or Snape's daughter****~this is not HP/OC****~my OC is completely human and doesn't have any extraordinary powers********~the story is mostly canon, which means some of it will look like it came straight of the books**

******Everything you recognize isn't mine: it's the great J.K. Rowling's.**

******Please enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning  
**  
It was a crisp night in London. A dark-haired man with gray eyes walked up to a brick building. The building had a sign that said "Sunny-Hills Orphanage". On the step in front of the door, the man placed the basket he was carrying.

He lovingly brushed the blankets in the basket aside to reveal a precious baby girl, staring up at him. "I love you with all my heart, my dear. But I have to do something, and by the morning I will probably have joined your mother in the next great adventure. As much as I wish to stay with you, I have to complete a task that will lead to the destruction of the person that killed your mother. I'm not just doing it for vengeance. I'm doing this in the hope that there will be a better world for you to live in."

He kissed her one last time. After casting a Disillusionment Spell on himself, he rang the doorbell and stepped aside. The door opened, and a frowning woman stepped out.

"Hello?" called the woman. She then looked down and noticed the basket and the baby in it. The woman picked it up, looked around again, then walked inside, closing the door behind her.

"Goodbye, my little snake. I love you, and good luck, Alya," the man whispered solemnly before disappearing.

Almost eleven years later, Alison woke up, but she just laid on the hard mattress for a moment. She knew that it was not even light outside yet. However, her internal clock told her that it was 6:30am. After listening for any harmful sounds, she finally opened her eyes.

Her eyes swept the room. She surveyed the other cots in the room for any sign of movement. The cots were lined up from the head of one bed to the foot of the next bed. The head of Alison's bed was pushed against the cold stone wall underneath the only window in the room. _I guess that's one plus for being here so long without being adopted_, Alison thought. _I get the best bed._ None of the occupants of the other nineteen beds seemed to be awake.

Alison slipped off her blanket and slid on her only pair of shoes. She crept by the beds and out the door. Alison only stopped to grab a book from the small library in the orphanage before she ran out to the yard behind the building. She climbed up a tree like it was a second nature to her. The tree was in the corner of the yard next to the stone walls that surrounded the yard.

Alison plopped herself down in one of the highest branches and opened up the book. Before beginning to read, she looked at the gray building and sighed. She relaxed against the trunk of the tree.

Alison always got up and out before anyone else woke up, and that was how she liked it. No one could bother her if they were still asleep. Finally, she started to read the book.

Alison loved reading because it took her out of this world and into another. However, she didn't like reading sappy romance novels or anything too fluffy. Likewise, she didn't like reading the happy endings in those books because Alison believed, no she knew, that there was no such thing as a happy ending in real life. Saying that, Alison liked books about pretty much any other topic, from history to adventure to chemistry.

The sun rose high in the sky. It was only when 9 o'clock came around that Alison was interrupted from her reading.

"Hey, freak!" a voice shouted from below her.

Recognizing the unpleasant voice, Alison sighed and looked down. She knew from experience what would happen to her if she ignored him. "What do you want?"

"Nothing that you can get me," the boy who was obviously the leader shouted up nastily. His cronies around him laughed. "Come down here now, or else ..., well you know," the boy said with a nasty smile. Some of his cronies picked up large rocks and held them readily in their large hands.

Weighing her options for a second, Alison sighed and began to slowly climb down the tree. _I seem to be sighing a lot lately_, she thought to herself as she climbed down the tree.

At the bottom, she stood up straight with her hands on her hips and looked up at the leader expectantly. "Well, Brent...?"

Brent was the oldest at the orphanage and also the person who had lived at Moredoor Orphanage the longest, so he pretty much ran the place. Alison thought he was the biggest bully ever. If anyone opposed him, they would feel his wrath. Not only was Brent tall and muscular, but he also had many other large boys willing to do his bidding. Therefore, most people listened to him.

Alison was the thorn in his side. She often defied him and would not bend totally to his will. Thus, Brent hated her.

"I heard Ms. Waxxwart talking and apparently someone is coming to talk to you. It's not a family because nobody would want you," Brent sneered. "It's probably a juvie person coming to take you to juvie prison."

"If anyone was being taken to juvie, it would be you," Alison replied in the same tone.

"Why you...," Brent snarled, stepping forward threateningly. His cronies did the same and surrounded Alison.

Before he could do anything though, Ms. Waxxwart stepped outside and called, "Alison Smith!" in that horrible, hoarse voice of hers.

Alison used this distraction to slip through the circle of Brent's cronies. "Coming!" Alison yelled as she ran toward the door.

Alison met Ms. Waxxwart just inside the door. Ms. Waxxwart was a gigantic, rough woman. She has a huge wart on her chin. Alison believed that she was like a larger version of Brent except she had the wart, was uglier, and didn't rely on any 'cronies'.

Ms. Waxxwart towered over Alison and scrutinized her. Ms. Waxxwart demanded, "What are you waiting for, girl? Someone is here to see you, so clean yourself up quickly and put on your visiting clothes. GO, GIRL!" Alison jumped at the sudden outburst. "I said quickly, didn't I? So, GO!"

Alison dodged Ms. Waxxwart's large hand and ran to the closet outside of the small bathroom. She quickly grabbed a clean dress that looked about her size and hurried into the bathroom to change.

While changing, Alison was thinking hard who might be her visitor. No one had come to adopt her since she had arrived at Moredoor Orphanage at the age of seven. After all, who wants to adopt a former street kid? At the orphanage before that, Sunny-Hill Orphanage, she was adopted a couple times when she was around a year old, but the families brought her back soon after.

Alison didn't dare hope that the visitor had anything to do with her parents. She had been abandoned at the Sunny-Hill Orphanage when she was less than a year old. She had no identification on her. The worker who found her gave her the name Alison.

Thinking these thoughts, Alison washed her face. She examined herself in the mirror. Alison had dark hair, pale skin, and gray eyes. She was short in stature and skinny. Alison knew that people always underestimated her because of this, but it was then that Alison would show them what she was really capable of.

Quickly, Alison pulled her long black hair into a braid and ran out of the bathroom and all the way to the visitor room. Taking a deep breath, Alison opened the door to the unknown.

**Thanks for reading, and I would really appreciate if you reviewed. Praise and constructive criticism is welcome, but please no flames.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Discovery

**Disclaimer: Everything you recognize isn't mine: it's the great J.K. Rowling's.**

**Chapter 2: The Discovery**

Inside the room, Alison saw two people. One was Ms. Waxxwart. She was sitting on one of the dark green fluffy chairs slurping her tea. When Alison entered, Ms. Waxxwart gave her a brief glare and said in a fake sweet voice, "Come in, honey, and take a seat." Alison could tell that Ms. Waxxwart's smiling was painful because she didn't usually smile.

Alison cautiously sat down on one of the chairs. She was trying to subtly observe the other woman in the room. Alison's first thought on the woman was that she was very prim. The woman had a very stern face, and her black hair was pulled back into a tight bun. She was also wearing a long emerald dress.

After Alison sat down, Ms. Waxxwart introduced them. "Ms. McGonagall, this is Alison Smith. Alison, this is Ms. McGonagall."

"You may call me Professor McGonagall," the stern woman corrected.

Ms. Waxxwart continued, "She is here to talk about you going to some boarding school, aren't you?" Ms. Waxxwart turned to the professor.

Alison's heart leapt. _I might be leaving this horrid place!_ she thought excitedly, then sobered, _but I better not get my hopes up_.

Professor McGonagall replied to Ms. Waxxwart curtly, "I am, so why don't you leave to give us some privacy."

Shocked, Ms. Waxxwart stood up and closed the door behind her retreating body.

Alison wasn't sure what to do about being left alone with this stranger.

Professor McGonagall just sipped her tea and said, "Would you like any tea?"

Alison said timidly, "Yes, please," and poured herself a cup.

There was a slightly awkward silence before Professor McGonagall said, "I am here to give you your acceptance letter into the school that I work at." She held out a yellowish envelope, addressed in green ink to:

**Miss A. Smith  
Bed Closest To The Window  
Moredoor Orphanage  
London  
**  
Alison pulled out the letter and read:

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

Dear Miss Smith,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress

Allison was confused. She looked over at Professor McGonagall for help. Alison found her sipping her tea and watching Alison curiously like a cat watches a mouse. Her lips were twitching upward as she was sipping her tea.

Allison blurted out the first thing that came to mind: "Is this some kind of joke?"

Professor McGonagall's lips twitched upward. "This is not a joke. You, Alison Smith, are a witch, and you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"But witches, and wizards, and magic aren't real," Alison protested.

"They are," Professor McGonagall said calmly. She then took a stick out of her pocket and pointed it at the teapot. The teapot turned into a tortoise, then back into a teapot again. Professor McGonagall smiled softly at Alison's wide eyes and slack jaw.

Alison quickly composed herself. "So, you're a witch?"

Professor McGonagall nodded. "And so are you."

Alison shook her head sadly. "I think that you must be mistaken. I can't be a witch."

Professor McGonagall raised an eyebrow. "Why is that?"

"Because I can't do magic." _And I'm not special enough_, thought Alison to herself.

Professor McGonagall said, "Have you ever made things happen when you're scared or angry?"

Alison looked down and thought. Years ago, a piece of a fire escape fell down between her and several thugs who were chasing her. And just a couple weeks ago, Brent and his cronies knocked her out of her tree with some large rocks. As she fell, she slowed down so that when she landed, she didn't break any bones.

Alison looked back up at Professor McGonagall who was smiling at her.

"See?" Professor McGonagall said starting to stand up. "Now let us go and buy your school supplies."

Professor McGonagall led the way out of the building. As they walked along the street together, Alison couldn't help but feel excited. She was a witch, she was going to go to a magical school to learn magic, and she was escaping the orphanage.

Finally, Professor McGonagall led her into an alley. "Now hold my arm very tightly," Professor McGonagall explained. "I am going to transport us."

When Alison has gripped her arm very tightly, Professor McGonagall said, "Here we go."

Alison felt her arm twist, and the next thing she knew, everything went black. She was being pressed very hard from all directions. She could barely breathe. Then, she could finally open her eyes. She took great gulps of air.

"Are you alright?" asked Professor McGonagall, looking down at Alison caringly.

"I'm fine," answered Alison. "Where are we?" Alison could tell by the atmosphere that they were still in London, but she didn't recognize the place.

Walking into a grubby-looking pub, Professor McGonagall explained, "This is the Leaky Cauldron. We will go through here to get to Diagon Alley, which is where we will buy your school supplies."

Inside, it was very dark and shabby. There were a few people drinking and talking at tables. The old bartender called out to them. "Good morning, Professor McGonagall! Got a new Hogwarts student with you, I see." He smiled at Alison. Alison gave a timid smile back.

Professor McGonagall gave a curt nod in response and said, "Yes, so we must be on our way."

Professor McGonagall led Alison out into a small, walled courtyard, where there was nothing but a trash can and a few weeds. She pulled out her wand and tapped the wall three times with it. The wall opened up to form an archway that led onto a cobbled street.

"Welcome," said Professor McGonagall, "to Diagon Alley."

Professor McGonagall smiled at Alison's amazement. They stepped through the archway.

Alison turned her head in every direction as they walked up the street, trying to look at everything at once: the shops, the things outside them, the people doing their shopping. There were shops selling robes, telescopes, and cauldrons. Windows were stacked with barrels of bat spleens, piles of spell books, quills, and potion bottles. Several boys of about Alison's age had their noses pressed against a window with broomsticks in it.

"Let's get your uniform first," said Professor McGonagall, nodding toward Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

As they entered, they were greeted by Madam Malkin, a squat, smiling witch. "Hello, Professor." She then turned to Alison and said, "Follow me, dear."

With an encouraging nod from Professor McGonagall, who was taking a seat next to an formidable-looking woman wearing a hat with a vulture on it, Alison followed Madam Malkin to the back of the shop.

There, a boy with a round face was standing on a stool while a second witch was pinning up his long black robes. When the boy wobbled, the witch quietly scolded him. Madam Malkin stood Alison next to him, slipped a long robe over her head, and began to pin it to the right length.

After an awkward silence, Alison introduced herself, "Hello. My name is Alison."

The boy said, "My name is Neville. Are you going to Hogwarts this year also?"

"Yes."

There was another short span of silence.

Neville finally broke the silence. "Are you scared?"

Alison gave him a small smile and answered, "Terrified."

They both shared a smile.

Alison was glad that she met someone else who felt the same way that she did. Maybe she had made a friend!

Then the witch announced that Alison's robes were finished. Hopping down from the stool, she waved goodbye to Neville. "I'll see you at Hogwarts!"

Professor McGonagall was waiting for Alison to take her to buy parchment and quills next. After that, Professor McGonagall bought herself and Alison ice cream.

As they were eating ice cream, Professor McGonagall told Alison about the different subjects.

"Transfiguration is a branch of magic that focuses on the alteration of the form or appearance of an object. It is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts. I teach this subject.

"Charms is taught by Professor Flitwick. A charm is a spell that adds certain properties to an object or creature. Charms are distinguished from transfigurations in that a charm adds or changes properties of an object; it focuses on altering what the object does as opposed to what the object is. For example, the Levitation Charm causes an object to levitate.

"Herbology is the study of magical and mundane plants and fungi, making it the wizarding equivalent to botany. In Herbology, students learn to care for and utilize plants, and learn about their magical properties and what they are used for. Many plants provide ingredients for potions and medicine, while others have magical effects of their own right. Professor Sprout teaches this subject.

"History of Magic is a required class for all students attending Hogwarts. The class is a study of magical history. The lesson plan usually consists of lectures on the 'History of Wizards and the Magical World'. The class is currently taught by the ghost of Professor Binns.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts is the subject in which students learn how to magically defend themselves against Dark Creatures, Dark Arts, and against the other Charms. This year, Professor Quirrell will teach this.

"In Potions class, students learn the correct way to brew potions, following specific recipes and using various magical ingredients to create their potions, starting with simple ones first and moving to more advanced ones as they progress in knowledge. Professor Snape teaches this subject.

"Those are the main subjects that you will take."

Alison's mind was swimming. There was just so much to learn. As they were walking to the next store, Alison finally got her head together. "I can't wait to start classes," Alison told Professor McGonagall truthfully. Professor McGonagall looked a little surprised at that declaration, but she didn't say anything.

They bought Alison's school books in a shop called Flourish and Blotts. Professor McGonagall allowed Alison to buy some extra books, including one on Charms and one on Potions because Alison thought that the subjects sounded interesting. Professor McGonagall also recommended buying a book called _Hogwarts: A History_.

In various other shops, Professor McGonagall bought Alison a cauldron (pewter, standard size 2), a set of glass phials, a brass telescope, and a set of brass scales.

Then, they visited the Apothecary. Alison thought that it was the most fascinating store she had ever been in. In her mind, it tied as the best shop ever with Flourish and Blotts (because of her love of reading). Barrels of slimy stuff stood on the floor. Jars of herbs, and dried roots lined the walls. Bundles of feathers, fangs, and claws hung from the ceiling. Alison just couldn't believe how these strange things were combined to make helpful and harmful potions.

Outside of the Apothecary, Professor McGonagall said, "It is finally time to get your wand now."

A magic wand was what Alison had really been looking forward to.

The door of the shop they entered read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382B.C. The shop was small and shabby.

As Alison was looking around, a voice suddenly said, "Good afternoon." Alison jumped. Professor McGonagall must have been accustomed to this sort of behavior because she did not jump in surprise.

An old man was standing before them, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop.

"Hello," Alison said politely.

"Now what's your name, child?" the man asked.

"Alison Smith," she replied timidly. The old man was starting to freak her out with all his staring.

"Smith, you say...hmmm..." the man said like he was pondering if that was really her name.

Alison just waited.

Finally, Mr. Ollivander said, "Well, Miss Smith, which is your wand arm?"

"I'm right-handed, if that is what you mean," Alison answered.

"Hold out your arm. That's it." With a tape measure, he measured Alison from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, and many more places. As he measured, he explained how no two wands are ever the same.

At last, Mr. Ollivander gave Alison some wands to try. After about ten tries, she found the right wand for her. "Yes, ten-and-three-quarters inches. Hard. Blackthorn and unicorn hair. Interesting combination."

Professor McGonagall paid him, and they left. They ate at the Leaky Cauldron before Professor McGonagall took Alison back to the orphanage. Before leaving, Professor McGonagall gave her words of advice.

"I have charmed your trunk so that only you or other magical beings can open it. This way, the Muggles can't snoop around in it, like children seem to do. Also, here is the ticket to get onto the platform. There is a wall between the platforms 9 and 10 at King's Cross. Run at it and you will be able to go through. If you are not sure which wall, wait and watch what other wizarding families do. Good luck."

With those parting words, Professor McGonagall vanished into the air.

**A/N**

**Thank you all for reading, especially:**

**~Shelby Hermione Malfoy, opalwolf12, Blue-Black Flames, and Krissyree09 for following this story,**

**~MyFandoms7 for favoriting this story, and**

**~Krissyree09 again for reviewing. Thank you leaving the first review! It means so much to me!**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Journey to Hogwarts

******Disclaimer: Everything you recognize isn't mine: it's the great J.K. Rowling's.**

**Chapter 3: The Journey to Hogwarts**

The next month went slowly for Alison. Brent and the others were still cruel to her, but she didn't mind as much as before. Once school started, she wouldn't have to see them again until next summer. Alison spent time in her tree and in other hiding spots reading her school books. By the time the end of August came around, Alison had finished the books and had begun to reread them.

The day before Alison's departure started out as a relatively normal day. She woke up early, grabbed _Hogwarts: A History_ from her trunk, and climbed her tree. Around 9 o'clock, Brent and his cronies started their usual insults.

"Hey, freak! You leaving for that school tomorrow? How are you going to get there? Ms. Waxxwart won't give you any money; you're gonna have to walk all the way there. I bet that school is a school for street rats 'cause that's the only way you would get chosen to go a boarding school. Nobody wants you here. Nobody ever cared for you, and nobody ever will."

That last statement struck a chord for Alison. She looked down at Brent. "Why don't you stop talking about your own life, Brent?"

"Ooooo! Burn!" the other children called.

Brent turned red. He shouted to Alison, "Why don't you come down here to settle this?"

"Okay," Alison agreed as she dropped from her branch and landed true on her target: Brent. He toppled over. While everyone was frozen from shock, Alison got up and ran into the orphanage.

Alison hid behind cleaning supplies in a closet. She waited until around lunch time to get out. While everyone was eating, she snuck into the kitchen to snitch some food. Luckily for her, the cook wasn't present when she did this. Alison and the cook had a hate/hate relationship.

Alison returned with the food and a flashlight to the same spot in the closet. She read using the flashlight there until what she assumed was around dinner time. Before that, she only left her hiding spot to use the bathroom. Alison crept into the kitchen. As she was taking some food for dinner and some crackers for the trip tomorrow, a voice came out from behind her, "Ha!" Alison jumped and turned around to see the owner of the voice.

It was the cook. He was a large man with a bald head and mustache. He had a sinister grin on his face. "Stealing from me again, girl? I think not."

The cook swung his rolling pin at her. Alison was able to duck just in time to avoid being hit. She then did the natural thing: she ran.

The cook was bigger and stronger than her, but Alison was faster. She ran around the house with him chasing her until she finally lost him by hiding in a towel cabinet.

Alison held her breath as she heard him stomp past. "Blasted girl," he muttered.

Alison ate her dinner in the towel cabinet and planned for tomorrow. Alison recognized the truth in Brent's statement about Ms. Waxxwart not giving Alison any money. Alison calculated in her head that it would probably take her several hours to walk there, never mind having to drag her trunk. She decided that she would have to wake up even earlier than usual to sneak out of the building. Alison also decided that she would wear one of the visiting outfits to the train so she wouldn't look out of place.

Around ten at night, Alison judged it to be safe enough to go to bed.

Early the next morning while it was still dark out, Alison felt someone touch her while she was sleeping. Alison bolted awake and grabbed the person's wrist. When her eyes adjusted, she saw that the person was a young girl with her brown hair in pigtails. "Patti," Alison whispered, "what are you doing?"

Patti looked around fearfully, her brown eyes wide. Patti gave Alison a small pouch and nodded for Alison to look inside. Alison gave a small gasp. Inside the pouch was money. Alison looked back at Patti for an explanation.

Patti whispered, "We heard what Brent said this morning, so some other kids and I took up a small collection so you can go to your school. I hope it's enough."

Alison's eyes started to water. No one in the orphanage had ever shown her any compassion before. The first rule of life in the orphanage and on the streets was "Every man for himself". The second rule was "Eat or be eaten". Since no one wanted to get beat up by Brent, most of the other children didn't talk to Alison. They feared being associated with her. By giving her the money, Patti and the others practically ignored the first two rules of life. They were risking getting beat up and starved for her.

"Why?" Alison choked out.

Patti answered in a matter-of-fact tone, "If one of us gets a chance to get out of here, they should go and get a better life. This money will just make getting there a little bit easier. Anyway, you've got the guts to stand up to Brent and many of us admire you for that (even though it's suicidal)."

"Thank you," said Alison as she hugged Patti.

Patti returned the hug then quickly pulled away. "You should be getting on your way. Good luck."

"Good luck to you too," Alison replied as she left the building with her trunk in tow.

A couple hours later, Alison finally arrived at King's Cross. She found a cart and put her trunk on it. Alison wheeled it to Platform Nine and Platform Ten. She didn't want to make a fool of herself, so she didn't attempt to run through a wall. She waited inconspicuously leaning against another wall.

As she was watching for a wizarding family to follow, she saw a dark haired boy with glasses and an owl. He looked like he didn't know how to get onto the correct platform also. Just when Alison was going to talk to him, he suddenly swung around. The boy began to push his cart after a family with red hair. Alison noticed that they were pushing trunks like hers and had an owl. She pushed her cart behind them. Alison watched as the boys went through the barrier one by one.

When Alison decided to move closer to hear what the boy with glasses was saying to the plump woman, the boy turned and started running at the barrier. The last boy with red hair followed, and finally the girl and her mother went through.

Alison took a deep breath and did the same. Afraid of crashing, she closed her eyes right before the barrier. A crash didn't happen; she opened her eyes.

A scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. The sign overhead said Hogwarts Express, eleven o'clock. Another sign had the words Platform Nine and Three-Quarters on it.

Looking around at the many sights, Alison spotted a familiar figure. She pushed her cart over to him. She reached him just as the old woman standing next to him sighed, "Oh, Neville. I have your toad in my pocket."

"Hello, Neville," Alison greeted.

"Hi, Alison," Neville said back.

The old woman nudged him. "Aren't you going to introduce your friend to me?"

"Right," Neville said, embarrassed. "Gran, this is Alison. We met at Madam Malkin's."

The old woman reached out her hand, and Alison took it. The old woman shook her hand firmly. "It is a pleasure to meet you. I am Mrs. Longbottom, Neville's grandmother. Are you starting Hogwarts this year also?"

Alison nodded her head and said, "Yes, madam."

"Polite aren't you?" Mrs. Longbottom said approvingly. "Where are your parents?"

"I don't have any."

Mrs. Longbottom's eyes softened a bit. "Are your guardians here?" she asked kindly.

"I came here alone," replied Alison.

The train than gave a warning whistle. "Let me put your trunk on the train for you," Mrs. Longbottom offered. She waved her wand, and the trunk floated onto the train. Then, she kissed Neville goodbye, gave him his toad, waved to Alison, and then left.

Neville, still red, led the way into a compartment. Just as Alison and Neville sat down, the doors of the compartment slid open. A girl with bushy brown hair and rather large front teeth entered.

"Do you think that I can sit here with you?" the girl asked.

"Sure," Alison answered, looking at Neville to see if he had any objections.

"I'm Hermione Granger, by the way," the girl said.

"I'm Alison Smith."

"And I'm Neville Longbottom."

The girl put her stuff down and pulled out a book to read.

Alison glanced at the title of the book. "Oh," she said surprised, "you're reading _Hogwarts: A History_. So am I!"

Hermione smiled, "I already read it once; I'm just rereading it. I'm really excited to learn magic since I'm a Muggle-born."

Alison asked, "What's a Muggle-born?"

Hermione sat up straighter and said, as if reciting, "Muggle-born is the term given to a witch or wizard who is born to two non-magical parents."

"Oh," said Alison. "I'm really excited to learn magic also."

"Are you a Muggle-born, too?" Hermione inquired.

Alison answered, "I don't know. I never knew my parents. I've lived in a Muggle orphanage for most of my life, so I guess you could consider me a Muggle-born."

Hermione turned to Neville. "What about you?"

Neville said, "I'm a pure-blood."

"What House do you think you'll be in?" questioned Hermione.

Alison wondered in the back of her head if Hermione was always rapidly asking questions, or if this was just because everything was new.

Hermione continued, "I hope I'm in Gryffindor. From what I've read, it sounds the best by far; I heard Dumbledore himself was in it. I suppose however that Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad. What about you?"

"I don't know which House I'll be put in. Gryffindor sounds cool." _But I don't know if I'm brave enough_, continued Alison in her head.

"I'm hoping to be put in Gryffindor like my father, but I think I have a greater chance of being put in Hufflepuff," Neville said gloomily.

"I'm sure you'll do great in whatever House you are put in, Neville," Alison said, comforting him.

"As long as I'm not in Slytherin, I'll be happy," Neville said.

Hermione asked, "Do you know how we will be sorted? I couldn't find anything about it in _Hogwarts: A History_."

Alison and Neville shrugged.

Hermione started going on about what _Hogwarts: A History_ had said and other things. Alison and Neville just sat there nodding to what she said, not really listening at all. Alison had other things on her mind. What if she was put in Slytherin? She had many of the House's qualities; she was sneaky and resourceful. However, she wanted to be with her new friends, wherever they were put. She didn't want to be ostracized from them so early.

Her thoughts and Hermione's talking were interrupted by a great clattering outside in the corridor. A smiling woman slid back their door and said, "Anything off the cart, dears?"

Neville dug around in his pockets until he took out some money. He went out into the corridor. Hermione turned to Alison and asked, "Are you going to get something?"

Alison mumbled, "I don't have any money." Louder, she said, "I have crackers." Alison pulled the crackers out of her trunk.

Hermione, meanwhile, took out a sandwich and an apple. Just then, Neville returned with candy. "I bought Chocolate Frogs and Licorice Wands. If you want any, you can have some."

Hermione and Alison, both who had never had wizarding candy before, tried some. Alison never really ate candy before, so the experience was surreal. She couldn't believe how delicious the chocolate tasted! While they were eating, Neville explained the Famous Witches and Wizards cards found inside Chocolate Frogs and how many people collected them.

In the middle of his explanation, Neville suddenly gasped.

"What is it, Neville?" Hermione and Alison asked, worried.

"I think I lost Trevor!" Neville exclaimed. He started scouring the compartment.

Hermione looked at Alison bewildered. "His toad," Alison said. Hermione nodded in understanding.

"Trevor must have escaped the compartment!" Neville wailed.

Hermione put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "We'll help you find him." Alison nodded in agreement.

"Thanks," Neville said sniffling.

Hermione opened the compartment door and stepped out into the corridor. "I'll go this way, and you two go that way. We'll ask the people in the compartments if they have seen a toad. We will find your toad, Neville." With that, Hermione took off down one corridor.

Alison looked at Neville. "You can look in these here, while I go and check in the compartments farther down. Does that sound okay?"

Neville gave a small smile. "Yeah, and thanks for helping me."

"No problem," Alison said as she started down the corridor. She stopped at a random compartment and knocked on its door before opening it. Inside was a stout boy, a curly-haired boy, and a girl with blonde pigtails.

"Hello! My name is Ernie," the stout boy introduced, "and this is Justin and Hannah." Justin and Hannah smiled nicely and each gave a small wave.

Alison smiled back. "My name is Alison. I was wondering if any of you have seen a toad. My friend lost his, so we're trying to find it."

All three shook their heads. "We'll keep our eyes open for one, though."

"Thank you," Alison said and left.

She tried the next several compartments, but no one had seen a toad. As she reached the end of the corridor, she knocked on the door of one of the last compartments and entered it. She found two redhead twins and a boy with dreadlocks inside.

"What have we here-" one of the twins began, sinisterly.

"a little firstie entering the compartment of the biggest pranksters of Hogwarts," finished the other twin. They grinned evilly at her, waiting for her reaction.

Alison ignored them. "Have any of you seen a toad? My friend lost one."

The twins spoke again: "We haven't seen a toad-" "but Simon might have already eaten it."

"Simon?" asked Alison.

"Show the ickle firstie Simon, Lee," one of the twins said.

The boy with dreadlocks, who Alison assumed must be Lee, took out a box. He put it in front of Alison and took off its lid. Inside the box was a giant, hairy tarantula.

Noticing the boys expectant faces, Alison showed no emotion on her face. Instead she looked at the spider and said, "Simon, did you eat Neville's toad? No. Good."

Alison looked up at the boys gobsmacked faces. She let a smile escape as she said, "Thanks anyway! See you around!" Then she left with the boys' mouths still wide open. Alison laughed. _They wanted a show and they got one_, she thought satisfied to herself.

As Alison was walking back to her compartment, she saw three boys enter a compartment. Deciding to ask them if they had seen Trevor, she stopped at their compartment.

After knocking, she opened the door and found a pale boy with two bodyguard-like boys. The pale boy was muttering angrily something about 'Potter' and a rat. Hearing the knock and the door opening, the pale boy turned around. "What do you want?" he rudely said.

Alison replied, "I was just wondering if you had seen a toad. My friend lost his, so-"

The pale boy interrupted her, "You can go 'wonder' outside. Who even brings a toad anyway? Only someone immensely stupid and pathetic would."

Extremely annoyed at the boy, his rudeness, and most of all his insults of her friend, Alison punched the smirk off the pale boy's face. The other boys caught him as he stumbled backwards from the hit. Before they could retaliate, Alison quickly escaped the compartment.

After passing several compartments down the corridor, Alison stopped running. She composed herself and continued back to her compartment like nothing had happened.

Outside of her compartment, she met Hermione and Neville. "I see you found Trevor," Alison said, nodding to the toad that Neville was holding onto with a tight grip.

Entering the compartment, Neville said, "Yes. Thanks for helping me to look for him."

"It was no problem," Alison assured him as she plopped herself down on a seat.

"Guess who we saw?" Neville asked Alison excitedly.

"Who?"

"Harry Potter!"

Alison felt like she was missing something. "Who's that?"

Neville gasped, and Hermione, in a lengthy explanation, told Alison who Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, was.

"But isn't he only our age?" Alison asked.

"Yeah, but he defeated You-Know-Who when he was a baby!" Neville replied.

"Well," said Alison as she leaned back in her seat, "I will reserve judgment of him and treat him like anyone else until I get to know him better."

"Why?" asked Neville, perplexed.

"First of all, I despise the judgment that people make before meeting an individual. And secondly, he did all that ten years ago when he was a baby. People change over time."

"If you want to be so negative..."

"It's called realistic."

Hermione interrupted them. "I think you two should put your robes on soon. When I was searching, I went up front and asked the conductor how much farther Hogwarts is, and he says we're nearly there."

Neville asked Alison meekly, "Do you want me to leave, so you can change?"

"Can't we just put our robes over the clothes that we're wearing?" Alison asked.

Hermione shrugged. "I guess you could."

Alison took off the worn jacket she was wearing and put on her long black robes, while Neville did the same.

At short time later, a voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

Neville, Hermione, and Alison exchanged nervous looks. This was it. They were almost at Hogwarts.

They joined the crowd thronging the corridor. The train slowed right down and finally stopped. People pushed their way toward the door and out on to a tiny, dark platform. The three of them shivered in the cold night air. Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students, and Alison heard a gruff voice: "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!"

As they got closer, Alison could see that the voice belonged to a big bearded man. "C'mon, follow me - any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

Slipping and stumbling, they followed the giant man down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. Nobody spoke much. When Alison heard Neville sniff once or twice, she gave him a reassuring smile.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," the giant man called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

There was a loud "Oooooh!"

The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

"No more'n four to a boat!" the giant man called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting on the water by the shore. Neville and Hermione followed a red-haired boy and a boy with glasses, who Alison recognized from the station, into a boat.

After sitting down, Hermione looked back at Alison, who was standing on the shore. Hermione looked from her to the boat with now four people in it and back to Alison again. Hermione opened her mouth, but Alison cut her off. "It's okay. I'll just find another boat to sit in."

Alison turned and walked along the shore looking for another boat. She quickly went past the pale boy and his two bodyguards. Finally she spotted a group that was familiar. Alison walked up to them as they were getting into their boat.

"Hello, Ernie, Hannah, and Justin," Alison greeted them. "Do you mind if I sit with you?"

Hannah smiled and shook her head, while Ernie pompously said, "Of course not. Let me help you in." He took her arm and helped her into the boat beside Hannah.

"Thank you," Alison told him.

Before he could reply, the giant man shouted, "Everyone in? Right then - FORWARD!"

The fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead.

"Heads down!" Yelled the giant man as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.

"Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" said the giant man, who was checking the boats as people climbed out of them.

"Trevor!" cried Neville blissfully, holding out his hands. Alison kept her eye on him and Hermione as they climbed up a passageway, coming out at last onto damp grass right in the shadow of the castle. They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door.

"Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?" The giant man raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

**A/N**

**Thank you all for reading! I can't believe how many people read and like this! Thank you all, especially:**

**~ xxxCharlotte. xxx, Horselovinkatie, and ataylor. animals for following this story,**

**~anime'sguest for favoriting this story,**

**~and many thanks to Tabby34x, who not only followed and favorited my story but also favorited me and wrote the most wonderful review! Thank you so much! Welcome back into the world of fanfiction, and thank you for the compliments; they mean so much to me! :)**

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Welcome to Hogwarts!

**********Disclaimer: Everything you recognize isn't mine: it's the great J.K. Rowling's.**

**Chapter 4: Welcome to Hogwarts!**

The door swung open to reveal Professor McGonagall. "The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said the giant man.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." Professor McGonagall pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was so big that you could have fit the whole building of Moredoor Orphanage in it. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches. The ceiling was too high to make out. A magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.

They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Alison could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right - the rest of the school must already be here - but Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, peering about nervously. Alison went and stood next to Hermione and Neville.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-the-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your Houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your House will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your House, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each House has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your House points, while any rule-breaking will lose House points. At the end of the year, the House with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever House becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting. I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly." Professor McGonagall left the chamber.

Alison heard the boy with glasses ask his red-haired friend, "How exactly do they sort us into Houses?"

The other boy replied, "Some sort of test, I think. Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking."

Hermione, who had been listening like most of the others, began to freak out. She started to whisper furiously about all the spells she'd memorized and wondering which ones she'd need. Meanwhile, next to her, Neville was paling with each word she said.

Not being able to take any more, Alison interrupted Hermione. "Hermione, stop. I doubt that they would make us use any spells since most of us hasn't learned any yet. Now take a deep breath, and calm down. There is nothing to be frightened of."

Just then, several people screamed and jumped in fright. About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing at the first years. They seemed to be arguing. A fat monk was saying: "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance-"

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost - I say, what are you all doing here?"

A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first years.

"New students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?"

A few people nodded mutely.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old House, you know."

"Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."

Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall.

"Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me."

Alison got into line behind Hermione, with Neville behind her, and they walked out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.

Allison had never even imagined such a strange and splendid place. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them.

Alison looked upward an saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. Hermione whispered to her, "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in _Hogwarts: A History_." Alison nodded; she remembered reading about it also, but it was still unbelievable to actually see.

Then, Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. The hat was patched, frayed, and extremely dirty. Everyone in the hall stared at it. For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth - and the hat began to sing a song.

As the hat finished its song, the whole hall burst into applause. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.

Alison heard the red-haired boy whisper, "So we've just got to try on the hat! I'll kill Fred, he was going on about wrestling a troll."

Alison rolled her eyes at the boy; who would even believe that teachers would make first years wrestle a troll?

Her attention snapped back to focus as Professor McGonagall stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

Hannah stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moment's pause -

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat. The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Alison saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender" became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers; Alison could see the two red-haired twins she had met on the train catcalling.

"Bulstrode, Millicent" then became a Slytherin. Watching others get sorted there, Alison thought that the Slytherins looked like an unpleasant group.

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Alison noticed that sometimes the hat shouted out the House at once, but at others it took a while to decide. "Finnigan, Seamus," a sandy-haired boy, sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor.

"Granger, Hermione!"

Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat. Alison smiled happily at her friend as she rushed off to the Gryffindor table. Then Alison heard the red-haired boy groan and shot a glare at him.

When Neville was called, he fell over on his way to the stool. Alison bit her lip in worry as the hat took a long time to decide with Neville. When it finally shouted, "GRYFFINDOR," Neville ran off still wearing it and had to jog back amid gales of laughter to give it to "MacDougal, Morag." Alison couldn't help but laugh also.

Alison watched Ernie be sorted into Hufflepuff, like Hannah and Justin were. Then, she watched the pale boy from the train stagger forward when "Malfoy, Draco" was called. The hat had barely touched his head when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!" Looking pleased with himself, Malfoy went to join his two bodyguards, Crabbe and Goyle, at the Slytherin table.

There weren't many people left now.

"Moon" ..., "Nott" ..., "Parkinson" ..., then a pair of twin girls, "Patil" and "Patil" ..., then "Perks, Sally-Anne" ..., and then -

"Potter, Harry!"

As the boy with the glasses stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall.

"Potter, did she say?"

"The Harry Potter?"

People were craning to look at him. Noticing how uncomfortable he seemed with all of the attention, Alison felt bad for him. Finally the hat shouted:

"GRYFFINDOR!" As Harry walked to the table, the red-haired twins were yelling, "We got Potter! We got Potter!"

After the cheering died down, Professor McGonagall called, "Smith, Alison!"

Alison nervously walked to the stool, glad that much of the attention was still on Harry Potter instead of her. She put the hat on her head and waited.

"Hmm," said a small voice in her ear. "Plenty of courage, I see. A good mind, sneaky, resourceful... You are just like your parents."

_My parents?_ thought Alison. _You knew my parents?_

The hat gave a soft chuckle. "I know all the minds that have went to Hogwarts."

_My parents were magical?_ asked Alison.

"They had to be if they went to Hogwarts," the hat replied. Alison could tell that the hat was enjoying this.

Alison asked desperately, _What were their names?_

"Now I believe that is getting off topic. My job is to sort you, not have family chats."

_Oh, ha ha_, Alison thought sarcastically. _You were the one to bring it up_.

The hat ignored her. "Now where shall I put you? Gryffindor or Slytherin? Your parents were split between Gryffindor and Slytherin, also."

_Now you're bringing my parents up again. Do you have ADHD?  
_  
"That is completely off topic."

_Not really_, Alison disagreed. _Besides, you said having 'family chats' was off topic and yet you started one up again.  
_  
The hat chuckled. "You are an interesting character, Alison. You do know that you are arguing with a hat, don't you?"

_Well, in my defense, you are not an ordinary hat as you can talk. _

"Quite so. Now you have managed to get me off topic yet again. Where would you like to go, Gryffindor or Slytherin? You would do well in either house."

_Hmmm, let me think. Since two of the friends I just made today went into Gryffindor and I punched a kid today that went into Slytherin, I'm going to have to go with Gryffindor.  
_  
The hat snorted at her antics. "Well, I can't argue with that logic, so GRYFFINDOR!"

Alison heard the hat shout the last word to the whole hall. She told the hat a quick "Thanks" as she took off it. She sat down at the Gryffindor table next to Neville amid the cheering.

Now there were only four people left to be sorted. "Thomas, Dean" became a Gryffindor, while "Turpin, Lisa" became a Ravenclaw. Then "Weasley, Ronald" was called. The red-haired boy was quickly made a Gryffindor.

As the boy collapsed into the seat next to Harry, another red-haired boy with glasses, who Alison assumed was his brother, pompously said, "Well done, Ron, excellent."

Meanwhile, "Zabini, Blaise" was made a Slytherin. Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and took the Sorting Hat away.

Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there.

"Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered. Alison gave a little laugh.

Harry voiced her opinion when he asked the red-haired boy with glasses, "Is he - a bit mad?"

He replied airily, "Mad? He's a genius! Best wizard in the world! But he is a bit mad, yes." Then he offered Harry some potatoes.

Alison had never seen so much food in her life, never mind being allowed to eat any of it that she wanted. Not used to eating much, Alison only took a little bit of chicken, boiled potatoes, peas, and carrots. She also tried a peppermint humbug, which she found was surprisingly delicious.

As she was eating, she noticed the conversation that was going on around her. The ghost speaking to Harry was saying, "I don't think I've introduced myself? Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington at your service. Resident ghost of Gryffindor Tower."

"I know who you are!" said Ron suddenly. "My brothers told me about you - you're Nearly Headless Nick!"

"I would _prefer_ you to call me Sir Nicholas de Mimsy -" the ghost began stiffly, but sandy-haired Seamus interrupted.

"_Nearly_ Headless? How can you be _nearly_ headless?"

Sir Nicholas looked extremely miffed, as if their little chat wasn't going at all the way he wanted. "Like _this_," he said as he made his head fall off his neck and onto his shoulder as if it was on a hinge. Looking pleased at the stunned looks on their faces, Nearly Headless Nick flipped his head back onto his neck, coughed, and said, "So - new Gryffindors! Hope you're going to help us win the House Championship this year. Gryffindors have never gone so long without winning. Slytherins have got the Cup six years in a row! The Bloody Baron's becoming almost unbearable - he's the Slytherin ghost."

They all looked over at the Slytherin table and saw a horrible ghost sitting there, with blank staring eyes, a gaunt face, and robes stained with silver blood.

"How did he get covered in blood?" asked Seamus with great interest.

"I've never asked," said Nearly Headless Nick delicately.

"I'm glad we have you as our House ghost," Alison said smiling at him. Nearly Headless Nick smiled back at her.

When everyone had eaten as much as they could, the remains of the food faded from the plates leaving them sparkling clean as before. A moment later the desserts appeared. Blocks of ice cream in every flavor you could think of, apple pies, treacle tarts, chocolate éclairs, jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, Jell-O, rice pudding...

As Alison helped herself to some strawberries and a little bit of chocolate ice cream, the talk turned to their families.

"I'm half-and-half," said Seamus. "Me dad's a Muggle. Mom didn't tell him she was a witch 'til after they were married. Bit of a nasty shock for him."

The others laughed, but Alison didn't. _It could have not turned out well_, she thought.

"What about you, Neville?" said Ron.

"Well, my gran brought me up and she's a witch," said Neville, "but the family thought I was all-Muggle for ages. My Great Uncle Algie kept trying to catch me off my guard and force some magic out of me - he pushed me off the end of Blackpool pier once, I nearly drowned - but nothing happened until I was eight. Great Uncle Algie came around for dinner, and he was hanging me out of an upstairs window by the ankles when my Great Auntie Enid offered him a meringue and he accidentally let go. But I bounced - all the way down the garden and into the road. They were all really pleased, Gran was crying, she was so happy. And you should have seen their faces when I got in here - they thought I might not be magic enough to come, you see. Great Uncle Algie was so pleased he bought me my toad.

"What about you, Dean?"

"I'm a Muggle-born. Both my parents are Muggles, so boy were we surprised when Professor McGonagall showed up at our door telling me magic is real and I'm a wizard. When Professor McGonagall performed magic to prove it to us, I swear my dad almost had a heart attack."

Everyone laughed. Dean then turned to Alison and asked, "What about you, Alison?"

"I'm not really sure because I was orphaned when I was an infant and no one knows who my parents are." _Except the Sorting hat_, Alison added in her head. "I grew up in a Muggle orphanage, so I guess you could call me a Muggle-born. Seeing all this magic is so surreal. I sometimes feel like this is all a fantastic dream."

Dean smiled and nodded in understanding.

"What about you, Ron?" Alison asked, continuing the chain.

Not pleased by the question, Ron grumbled, "I'm a pure-blood. I have five older brothers and a younger sister."

Curious, Alison asked, "Which are your brothers?"

Ron pointed down the table at the two red-haired twins. "They are Fred and George, and they're in their third year." Then he pointed at the red-haired boy who was currently talking to Hermione and said, "That's Percy. He's a fifth year. My other two brothers have already graduated."

Not knowing what else to say, Alison said, "That's cool. Can someone explain to me Quidditch? I don't really understand it." At that, all the boys except Dean jumped into an explanation about the game, the rules, the players, the teams, and so on.

At last, the desserts too disappeared, and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall fell silent.

"Ahem - just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered."

"What are we? Horses?" Alison mumbled to Dean, who gave a quiet laugh.

Dumbledore continued, "I have a few start-of-term notices to give you.

"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

As Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the red-haired twins that Alison was betting were Ron's brothers, Alison mumbled sarcastically, "I would have never guessed that the Forbidden Forest was forbidden." Dean was trying to not laugh.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors."

"He said 'should not', not 'cannot' be used," Alison noted to Dean.

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch."

"That doesn't apply to us for two reasons. One, first years aren't allowed brooms. And two, we grew up with Muggles, so we never flew, never mind played the game." Dean was choking on his laughter.

"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

"What? Why?" Alison asked. Dean shrugged.

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore.

Alison noticed that the other teachers' smiles had become rather fixed.

Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick, as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words. "Everyone pick their favorite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!"

Alison quickly muttered to Dean, "Let's sing to 'I Gotta Feelin'' by Black Eyed Peas."

Dean gave a grin and said, "Let's do it!"

And the school bellowed:

"_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
Teach us something please,  
Whether we be old and bald,  
Or young with scabby knees,  
Our heads can do with filling  
With some interesting stuff,  
For now they're bare and full of air,  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
So teach us things worth knowing,  
Bring back what we've forgot,  
Just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
And learn until our brains all rot._"

By the time they finished, Alison and Dean were almost dying from laughter at their singing. Everybody finished the song at different times. At last, only the Weasley twins were left singing along to a very slow funeral march.

Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped the loudest.

"Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

"Again with the horse references!" Alison pointed out to Dean as they followed Percy. "Does he not realize that we are kids not horses?"

"So he should then use goat references since we are kids," Dean said smirking.

"I meant we are children not horses or goats. Happy now?" Alison said, her lips twitching.

"Very."

Unable to hold it in anymore, they just laughed until they could laugh no more.

As they were climbing up the final staircases, they settled down. "I don't think I've ever laughed so much in my entire life," Alison told him. "I think I'm sugar high."

Dean opened his mouth to reply, but all of a sudden the crowd stopped. Looking ahead, Alison noticed a bundle of walking sticks throwing themselves at Percy.

"Peeves," Percy whispered to the first years. "A poltergeist." He raised his voice, "Peeves - show yourself."

Only a loud, rude sound answered.

"Do you want me to go to the Bloody Baron?"

There was a pop, and a little man with wicked, dark eyes and a wide mouth appeared, floating cross-legged in the air, clutching the walking sticks.

"Oooooooh!" he said with an evil cackle. "Ickle Firsties! What fun!"

He suddenly swooped at them. They all ducked.

"Go away, Peeves, or the Baron'll hear about this, I mean it!" barked Percy.

Peeves stuck out his tongue and vanished, dropping the walking sticks on Neville's head. As they heard him zoom away, Alison said, "Neville, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," muttered Neville as he rubbed his head.

"You want to watch out for Peeves," said Percy as they started off again. "The Bloody Baron's the only one who can control him, he won't even listen to us prefects."

Alison whispered to Dean, "He sure thinks highly of prefects."

"Here we are," Percy announced.

At the very end of the corridor hung a portrait of a very fat woman in a pink silk dress.

"Password?" she said.

"Caput Draconis," said Percy, and the portrait swung forward to reveal a round hole in the wall. They all scrambled through it - Neville needed a leg up - and found themselves in the Gryffindor common room, a cozy, round room full of squashy armchairs.

Percy directed the girls through one door to their dormitory and the boys through another. At the top of a spiral staircase, they found their beds at last: six four-posters hung with deep red, velvet curtains. Their trunks had already been brought up.

"Let's choose our beds first, then we can tell each other about ourselves," a blonde girl suggested. She walked to the bed closest to the bathroom and said, "I will take this bed."

The blonde's friend, the Indian girl, proceeded to claim the bed next to hers.

Alison went over to the bed next to the window and said, "I'll have this bed."

Hermione claimed the bed next to Alison, while the last two girls claimed the beds in the middle.

"Now that that's sorted out, let's get in a circle and get to know each other," the blonde girl ordered.

When everyone had sat down in a circle, the blonde girl said, "Each of us will say our name, blood status, favorite color, favorite fruit, and favorite vegetable. I'll go first." She took a dramatic pause then a deep breath before continuing. "Hi, my name is Lavender Brown. I am a pure-blood. My favorite color is pink. My favorite fruit is clementines. My favorite vegetable is carrots."

The Indian girl was next. "Hi! My name is Parvati Patil. I am a pure-blood. My favorite color is pink. My favorite fruit is cherries. My favorite vegetable is peas."

It was then the redhead's turn. "My name is Sally Gracie Moon. I am a Muggle-born. My favorite color is aquamarine. My favorite fruit is a pineapple. My favorite vegetable is asparagus."

Then the brown-haired girl introduced herself. "My name is Fay Dunbar. I am a half-blood. My favorite color is red. My favorite fruit is a pomegranate. My favorite vegetable is spinach."

Hermione said, "My name is Hermione Granger. I am a Muggle-born. My favorite color is purple. My favorite fruit is raspberries. My favorite vegetable is broccoli."

Alison was last. "My name is Alison Smith. I grew up in a Muggle orphanage, so I don't know my blood status. My favorite color is blue. My favorite fruit is..." Alison thought about the strawberries she had for dessert and decided, "Strawberries. My favorite vegetable is potatoes."

Sally yawned. "It's been a long day. I'm tired, so I'm going to change and go to bed."

Fay and Hermione agreed with Sally. Alison agreed also, even though she wasn't tired. She just wanted to stop playing and have some alone time.

While the others were in the bathroom, Alison sorted through her stuff to get ready for tomorrow morning. She put her school books, ink, quills, and parchment in the bag Professor McGonagall had bought for her.

When it was her turn in the bathroom, Alison took out some old clothes that she had, since she didn't have any pajamas, to change into. After using the bathroom, she crawled into her bed, told Hermione goodnight, and closed her curtains. When she thought everyone was asleep, Alison got a book and sat by the window, reading by the moonlight. Around ten, she decided that she should probably go to bed. Lying in her soft bed, Alison wondered what tomorrow would bring.

**A/N**

**Sorry for taking so long to update! I've had two tests, a lab practical, and an essay due this week. This upcoming week is also going to be rough for me as I have two huge tests, a project, a short essay, and a paper due this week; so please be patient with me. **

**Enough with the excuses...Thank all of you for reading! Special thanks to:**

**~ minimousestar, angel'slittledemon, and Sunamon for following this story, and**

**~ turnthedoor, CookieMonster2244, and Sunamon again for favoriting this story.**

**Now this story has 10 followers and 5 favorites, but has only 2 reviews! So...**

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Classes BeginThe First Week

**************Disclaimer: Everything you recognize isn't mine: it's the great J.K. Rowling's.**

**Chapter 5: Classes Begin/The First Week**

The next morning, Alison woke up at 6:30 like she was used to. She stayed in her comfy bed for another half-an-hour before she decided that she should get up. She changed into some clean, but worn clothes and then put her robes over them. She sat by the window reading until Hermione woke up.

"Wow, you're already dressed and everything. What time did you wake up?" Hermione asked Alison when she noticed her.

"Not too long ago. I was just waiting for you."

"I'll be ready in about twenty minutes," said Hermione, rushing into the bathroom before the other girls got up.

As they walked down to breakfast, Alison noticed that Hermione was jumpy. "Is anything wrong, Hermione?"

Hermione looked at her. "No, I'm just excited and worried for our first class. What if I'm not good enough? What if I'm the worst in the class? What if-"

"Hermione! Relax," Alison comforted. "I'm sure you'll do great. If anything, we should be worried about finding our way down to the Great Hall. Excuse me!" Alison called out to a ghost ahead of them. "Sir Nicholas!"

The ghost stopped and looked at them. Alison ran up to him with Hermione following her. "Sir Nicholas, can you please help us? We can't seem to find our way down to the Great Hall for breakfast."

"Certainly. I'm always happy to point new Gryffindors in the right direction. Just follow me." Sir Nicholas led them down to the Great Hall in an amazing short amount of time.

"Thank you," the girls told him as he floated off again.

In the Great Hall, the four long House tables were laden with tureens of porridge, plates of kippers, mountains of toast, and dishes of eggs and bacon. As they sat down, Professor McGonagall came over and handed them their course schedules.

Alison's schedule read:

Monday  
_9:00-10:15_ History of Magic  
_10:30-11:45_ Charms  
_11:45-12:45_ Lunch  
_1:00-2:15_ Herbology  
_2:30- 3:45_ Free

Tuesday  
_9:00-10:15_ Charms  
_10:30-11:45_ Transfiguration  
_11:45-12:45_ Lunch  
_1:00-2:15_ Defense Against the Dark Arts  
_2:30- 3:45_ History of Magic

Wednesday  
_9:00-10:15_ Defense Against the Dark Arts  
_10:30-11:45_ Transfiguration  
_11:45-12:45_ Lunch  
_1:00-2:15_ Herbology  
_2:30- 3:45_ Free  
_Midnight_ Astronomy

Thursday  
_9:00-10:15_ Transfiguration  
_10:30-11:45_ Herbology  
_11:45-12:45_ Lunch  
_1:00-2:15_ Charms  
_2:30- 3:45_ Free

Friday  
_9:00-10:15_ Potions  
_10:30-11:45_ Potions  
_11:45-12:45_ Lunch  
_1:00-2:15_ Free  
_2:30- 3:45_ Free

After looking her own over, Hermione looked at Alison's schedule and exclaimed, "We have the same schedule!"

The girls smiled at each other. As Hermione started to eat her porridge, she asked, "Aren't you going to eat something?"

Alison told her, "I'm still full from all the food I ate yesterday," and the girls laughed. However that was only one reason Alison wasn't eating. She was so used to not eating anything in the morning that she wasn't sure if she even could.

Later, Neville came in with Dean, Seamus, Ron, and Harry. Neville sat next to Hermione, while Dean and Seamus sat next to Alison. Harry and Ron sat a little farther down the table. Seamus told them their adventure of finding the Great Hall. Apparently they had ran into Peeves. Pelting them with bits of chalk, Peeves had chased the boys down to the Great Hall. Then, Alison asked Seamus why he was putting ketchup on his eggs, and she was informed that this was an Irish custom. Finally, breakfast was over and Percy the Prefect led them to their first class, History of Magic.

The first years quickly learned that History of Magic was the most boring class. It was taught by a ghost. Years ago, Professor Binns fell asleep in the staffroom, and when he got up the next morning to teach, he left his body behind. Professor Binns droned on and on about boring history facts, and they students were supposed to write down the names and dates. Dean and Alison decided early on that they were going to fail the class anyway, so they would take naps, play tic-tac-toe, or draw during that class. Dean was an amazing artist, Alison soon found out, and they laughed at the caricatures that he drew.

Charms was their next class. Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher, was a tiny little wizard who had to stand on a pile of books to see over his desk. At the start of their first class he took roll call, and when he reached Harry's name he gave an excited squeak and toppled out of sight.

After lunch, Percy led them out to the greenhouses behind the castle for Herbology. The class was taught by a dumpy little witch called Professor Sprout. There, they learned how to take care of all the strange plants and fungi and found out what they were used for.

The next day, the first-years were left to their own devices. In other words, finding their classes the next day was a very difficult challenge.

There were a hundred and forty-two staircases at Hogwarts: wide, sweeping ones; narrow, rickety ones; some that led somewhere different on a Friday; some with a vanishing step halfway up that you had to remember to jump. Then there were doors that wouldn't open unless you asked politely, or tickled them in exactly the right place, and doors that weren't really doors at all, but solid walls just pretending. It was also very hard to remember where anything was, because it all seem to move around a lot. The people in the portraits kept going to visit each other, and the coats of armor could walk.

During the next few days, the first years were introduced to the rest of their classes.

The moment they sat down in their first Transfiguration class, Professor McGonagall gave them a talking to. "Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," she said. "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned."

Then she changed her desk into a pig and back again. They were all very impressed and couldn't wait to get started, but soon realized they weren't going to be changing the furniture into animals for a long time. After taking a lot of complicated notes, they were each given a match and started trying to turn it into a needle. By the end of the lesson, only Hermione had made any difference to her match; Professor McGonagall showed the class how it had gone all silver and pointy and gave Hermione a rare smile. After class, Alison told Hermione with a smile, "I told you that you would be great." Hermione returned the smile.

The class everyone had really been looking forward to was Defense Against the Dark Arts, but Professor Quirrell's lessons turned out to be a bit of a joke. His classroom smelled strongly of garlic, which everyone said was to ward off a vampire he'd met in Romania and was afraid would be coming back to get him one of these days. His turban, he told them, had been given to him by an African prince as a thank-you for getting rid of a troublesome zombie, but they weren't sure they believed this story. For one thing, when Seamus asked eagerly to hear how Quirrell had fought off the zombie, Quirrell went pink and started talking about the weather. For another, they had noticed that a funny smell hung around the turban, and the Weasley twins insisted that it was stuffed full of garlic as well, so that Quirrell was protected wherever he went.

At midnight on Wednesday, they had Astronomy. Astronomy consisted of studying the night skies through their telescopes and learning the names of the different stars and the movements of the planets. Walking back to their dorms from the first class, Alison stated, "I don't know why we need to learn any of this. It's not like knowing it will affect us at all."

"Sounds like somebody's grumpy," Dean said smiling. Alison whacked him on the arm.

On Friday, they had double Potions. Potions lessons took place down in one of the dungeons. Professor Snape, like Flitwick, started the class by taking the roll call, and like Flitwick, he paused at Harry's name.

"Ah, yes," he said softly, "Harry Potter. Our new - celebrity."

Malfoy and his bodyguards Crabbe and Goyle sniggered behind their hands. Snape finished calling the names and looked up at the class. His black eyes were cold and empty and made you think of dark tunnels.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word - like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the minds, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopped death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

More silence followed this little speech. Hermione was on the edge of her seat and looked desperate to start proving that she wasn't a dunderhead. Alison found Snape staring at her before he suddenly turned away saying, "Potter! What would I get if I added powder root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Harry looked stumped, while Hermione's hand shot into the air. Alison thought hard. That wasn't in her first year book, but she remembered reading about it in another of her Potions books.

"I don't know, sir," said Harry.

Snape's lips curled into a sneer. "Tut, tut - fame clearly isn't everything." He ignored Hermione's hand. "Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

This answer Alison knew, so she raised her hand but kept her elbow on her desk. Meanwhile, Hermione was stretching her hand as high into the air as it would go without leaving her seat.

Looking around the classroom, Alison noticed Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle shaking with laughter in their seats. Alison bet they didn't even know the answer and just liked to see people uncomfortable. Alison sneered at them before turning back to Snape.

"I don't know, sir," Harry said again.

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter?"

_Yeah, he didn't open and read any Potion books beside the required probably_, Alison thought in her head, annoyed at Snape's behavior.

Snape was still ignoring Hermione's raised and Alison's half-raised hands. "What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

At this, Hermione stood up, her hand stretching toward the dungeon ceiling.

_That's a trick question_, Alison thought furiously. _They are the same plant_.

"I don't know," said Harry quietly. "I think Hermione does, though, why don't you try her?"

A few people laughed, but Snape was not pleased.

"Sit down," he snapped at Hermione. "For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?"

_Maybe because you didn't tell us to and it's not first year material_, Alison wanted to say but held her tongue. She, along with her classmates, rummaged through her bag for quills and parchment.

Over the noise, Snape said, "And a point will be taken from Gryffindor for your cheek, Potter."

Things didn't improve for the Gryffindors as the Potions lesson continued. Snape put them all into pairs, and since there was an odd number of Gryffindors, Alison got paired with a Slytherin girl named Tracey Davis. They didn't talk as they mixed up a simple potion to cure boils.

Snape swept around the dungeon in his long black cloak, watching them weigh dried nettles and crushed snake fangs. As he went around the room, he criticized almost everyone's potion except Malfoy's. He was just telling everyone to look at the perfect way Malfoy had stewed his horned slugs when clouds of acid green smoke and a loud hissing filled the dungeon. Neville had somehow managed to melt Seamus's cauldron into a twisted blob, and their potion was sweeping across the stone floor, burning holes in people's shoes. Within seconds, the whole class was standing on their stools while Neville, who had been drenched in the potion when the cauldron collapsed, moaned in pain as angry red boils sprang up all over his arms and legs.

"Idiot boy!" snarled Snape, clearing the spilled potion away with one wave of his wand. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?"

Neville whimpered as boils started to pop up all over his nose.

"Take him up to the hospital wing," Snape spat at Seamus. Then he rounded on Harry and Ron, who had been working next to Neville.

"You - Potter - why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's another point you've lost for Gryffindor."

Alison wanted to yell at Snape for being so unfair, but she composed herself before she did anything too rash.

An hour later, Alison met Hermione outside of the dungeon's door. "Let's go find Neville and see how he's feeling," Alison suggested.

As the girls went up the stairs to get out of the dungeons, they realized one small problem: they didn't know where the hospital wing was.

Hermione and Alison stopped the first Gryffindor they saw. It was an older Gryffindor girl.

"Excuse me," Alison said to her. "My friend, Hermione, and I are trying to find the hospital wing because our friend got hurt and was sent there. Can you please give us directions there?"

"Sure. My name is Angelina, by the way. You're new Gryffindors, aren't you? Just go up those stairs, and stop at the first landing. Go down that corridor and you will see a set of double doors. That will lead into the hospital wing. I'll see you around." The girl waved and continued on her way.

"She was nice," Alison commented to Hermione. Noticing that something was off with Hermione, she asked, "What's wrong? And don't say 'nothing' because I know something is bothering you."

"It's just Professor Snape! I knew the answers, but he wouldn't call on me. He just told me to sit down. He took points off, even though I knew the answers. He sneered at the potion I was making. Then, he goes on to yell at Neville when he made a simple mistake and was in pain. Then, he took another point off from Gryffindor. Professor Snape's behavior just makes me so frustrated!" Hermione vented.

Alison nodded empathetically. "I know what you're talking about. The worst thing is that there isn't anything we can do. On the upside, I think we found the hospital wing." Alison opened up one of the doors - and almost ran into Neville and Seamus.

"Neville! Are you okay?" Alison asked.

"We were so worried about you," Hermione added.

Alison continued, "You looked like you were in so much pain, and Snape was cruel to you on top of that."

Neville's face turned red. "I'm fine. Madam Pomfrey healed me in about ten minutes."

"Then why did you stay here for so long?" inquired Hermione.

Neville answered, "She wanted to make sure everything healed alright."

"Also, she didn't want to send us back down to the dungeons where we may get injured even more," Seamus added, grinning. "Anyway, it's not like we could start and finish the potion in the time left."

"True. Let's head down to lunch before it's over," Alison said. That was some way to end our first week, Alison thought to herself as they walked down to the Great Hall.

**A/N**

**Sorry, sorry, sorry for not updating sooner! I was extremely busy the last two weekends with family parties. Last week was also my brother's and my birthdays. Also, my cousin, who's only 6, was put in the hospital for most of last week, so my family took care of the his siblings and pets. Thankfully, he's doing better now. :) Furthermore, I've been trying to update for the past several days, but whenever I tried to download the chapter onto this site, an error would pop up. Thank you for being so patient with me!**

**Thank you all for reading, especially:**

**~ Karearea for following this story,**

**~ crazy1person2you3been4warned for following and favoriting this story,**

**~ and many, many thanks to xXxShadowFire13xXx, who not only followed and favorited my story but also followed and favorited me and left a review! Sorry for the long time between this update and the last!**

**This story now has 13 followers and 7 favorites, but has only 4 reviews! So...**

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Making an Enemy and Losing a

******************Disclaimer: Everything you recognize isn't mine: it's the great J.K. Rowling's.**

**Chapter 6: Making an Enemy and Losing a Friend**

When Hermione and Alison came down from their dormitory on Monday morning, they spotted a group of students huddled around the bulletin board in the Gryffindor common room. There was a notice pinned up saying that flying lessons would begin on Thursday and Gryffindor and Slytherin would be learning together.

They both groaned when they read it, though for different reasons. Hermione wasn't looking forward to flying on a broomstick, while Alison had been looking forward to learning how to fly more than anything else. Alison just groaned because they would be learning with Slytherin.

From that point forward, all Alison ever heard anyone talk about was flying.

Malfoy complained loudly about first years never getting on the House Quidditch teams and told long, boastful stories about his flying adventures. Seamus told them that he'd spent most of his childhood zooming around the countryside on his broomstick. Even Ron would tell anyone who'd listen about the time he'd almost hit a hang glider on Charlie's old broom.

On the other hand, Neville had never been on a broomstick in his life because his grandmother had never let him near one. Personally, Alison thought she had a good reason since Neville managed to have an extraordinary number of accidents with two feet on the ground.

Hermione was almost as nervous about flying as Neville was. It wasn't something she could memorize from a book, not that she hadn't tried. At breakfast on Thursday, she was reciting flying tips that she had read in a book called _Quidditch Through the Ages_. Only Neville seemed to appreciate this; everyone else was pleased when the arrival of the mail by the owls interrupted her lecture.

A barn owl brought Neville a small package from his grandmother. He opened it excitedly and showed them a glass ball the size of a large marble, which seemed to be full of white smoke.

"It's a Remembrall!" he explained. "Gran knows I forget things - this tells you if there's something you've forgotten to do. Look, you hold it tight like this and if it turns red - oh..." His face fell, because the Remembrall had suddenly glowed scarlet, "... you've forgotten something..."

Neville was trying to remember what he'd forgotten when Malfoy, who was passing the Gryffindor table, snatched the Remembrall out of Neville's hand.

Harry and Ron jumped to their feet, while Hermione held Alison down. "Don't fight," Hermione told her. "You'll get into trouble."

Before Harry, Ron, Malfoy and his bodyguards could begin to fight, Professor McGonagall, who could spot trouble quicker than any teacher in the school, was there in a flash.

"What's going on?"

"Malfoy's got my Remembrall, Professor."

Scowling, Malfoy quickly dropped the Remembrall back on the table. "Just looking," he said, and he sloped away with Crabbe and Goyle behind him.

At 3:30 that afternoon, Alison and the other Gryffindors hurried down the front steps onto the grounds for their first flying lesson. It was a clear, breezy day, and the grass rippled under their feet as they marched down the sloping lawns toward a smooth, flat lawn on the opposite side of the grounds to the forbidden forest, whose trees were swaying darkly in the distance. The Slytherins were already there, and so were twenty broomsticks lying in neat lines on the ground.

Their teacher, Madam Hooch, arrived. She had short, gray hair and yellow eyes like a hawk. "Well, what are you all waiting for?" she barked. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up."

They all stood next to a broomstick. Most of the broomsticks were old, and their twigs stuck up at odd angles.

"Stick out your right hand over your broom," called Madam Hooch at the front, "and say 'Up!'"

"UP!" everyone shouted.

Alison's broom jumped into his hand at once, but it was one of the few that did. Hermione's had simply rolled over on the ground, and Neville's hadn't moved at all.

Madam Hooch then showed them how to mount their brooms without sliding off the end and walked up and down the rows correcting their grips.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," said Madam Hooch. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle - three - two -"

But Neville, nervous and jumpy and frightened of being left on the ground, pushed off hard before the whistle had touched Madam Hooch's lips.

"Come back, boy!" she shouted, but Neville was rising straight up into the sky. Alison saw his scared white face look down at the ground falling away, saw him gasp, slip sideways off the broom, and -

WHAM - a thud and a nasty crack, and Neville lay facedown on the grass in a heap. His broomstick was still rising higher and higher, and started to drift lazily toward the Forbidden Forest and out of sight.

Madam Hooch was bending over Neville, her face as white as his. "Broken wrist," Alison heard her mutter. "Come on, boy - it's all right, up you get."

She turned to the rest of the class. "None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch'. Come on, dear."

Neville, his face tear-streaked, clutching his wrist, hobbled off with Madam Hooch, who had her arm around him.

No sooner were they out of earshot than Malfoy burst into laughter. "Did you see his face, the great lump?"

The other Slytherins joined in.

"Shut up, Malfoy," snapped Alison.

"Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?" said Pansy Parkinson, a hard-faced Slytherin girl. "Never thought you'd like fat little cry-babies, Smith."

"Look!" said Malfoy, darting forward and snatching something out of the grass. "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him."

The Remembrall glittered in the sun as he held it up.

Just as Alison was moving forward to punch Malfoy, Harry said quietly, "Give that here, Malfoy." Everyone stopped talking to watch.

Malfoy smiled nastily. "I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find - how about - up a tree?"

"Give it _here_!" Harry yelled, but Malfoy had leapt onto his broomstick and taken off. He hadn't been lying, he could fly well. Hovering level with the topmost branches of an oak, he called, "Come and get it, Potter!"

Harry grabbed his broom.

"_No!_" shouted Hermione. "Madam Hooch told us not to move - you'll get us all into trouble."

Harry ignored her. He mounted the broom, kicked hard against the ground, and soared upward. He pulled his broomstick up a little to take it even higher.

Alison gasped as Hermione and other girls screamed. Ron gave an admiring whoop. Harry turned his broomstick sharply to face Malfoy in midair. Malfoy looked stunned.

"Give it here," Harry called, "or I'll knock you off that broom!"

"Oh, yeah?" said Malfoy, trying to sneer, but looking worried.

Harry leaned forward and grasped the broom tightly in both hands, and it shot toward Malfoy like a javelin. Malfoy only just got out of the way in time; Harry made a sharp about-face and held the broom steady. Alison and a few other people started clapping.

"No Crabbe and Goyle up here to save your neck, Malfoy," Harry called. The same thought seemed to have struck Malfoy.

"Catch it if you can, then!" he shouted, and he threw the glass ball high into the air and streaked back toward the ground.

Harry leaned forward and pointed his broom handle down, gathering speed in a steep dive, racing the ball. Alison heard people scream; she might have been one of them. She was so frightened Harry was going to crash.

Harry stretched out his hand. A foot from the ground he caught it, just in time to pull his broom straight, and he toppled gently onto the grass with the Remembrall clutched safely in his fist.

"HARRY POTTER!"

Everyone turned toward the castle and saw Professor McGonagall was running toward them. Harry got to his feet, trembling.

"_Never_ - in all my time at Hogwarts -" Professor McGonagall was almost speechless with shock, and her glasses flashed furiously, "- how _dare_ you - might have broken your neck -"

"It wasn't his fault, Professor -"

"Be quiet, Miss Patil"

"But Malfoy -"

"That's _enough_, Mr. Weasley. Potter, follow me, now."

As Harry walked in Professor McGonagall's wake as she strode toward the castle, Alison caught sight of Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle's triumphant faces. Alison marched up to Malfoy and -

SMACK - she punched him in the face. As Malfoy fell onto the ground, Alison was furiously telling him off: "You complete donkey-butt! You laugh at Neville almost dying, and now you're happy that you might have gotten Harry expelled!"

By this time, Crabbe and Goyle had finally gotten into their small brains what was happening and started to advance on Alison. They went on either side of her and sandwiched her between their bodies. The drew their fists, brought them back, and -

SMACK!

However, while Crabbe and Goyle were swinging their fists, Alison ducked. They ended up punching each other hard, and Crabbe and Goyle joined Malfoy on the ground.

"What is going on here?!"

Madam Hooch marched over to the first years. "I leave you here for a couple minutes, and you get into a fight. Someone tell me what happened. You," she pointed to Alison, who was standing in the middle of the fallen boys, "tell me."

Alison accepted an innocent look and began, "After you left with Neville, Malfoy, "she pointed to him, "picked up Neville's Remembrall, flew with it up into the sky, and taunted Harry. Harry flew up there, and Malfoy threw the Remembrall. Harry dove and caught it. Professor McGonagall saw this and led Harry away. After they left, Malfoy started laughing at Harry's fate, so I started yelling at him. Crabbe and Goyle tried to punch me, but they missed and hit Malfoy instead. They then tried again, but they ended up hitting each other. Then you arrived."

"Is this account correct?" Madam Hooch asked the rest of the students.

Most of the students were just staring at Alison shocked, but Ron quickly said, "Yeah, that's exactly what happened."

Some of the other Gryffindors nodded in agreement. Madam Hooch said, "Let's get you all back inside before anything else happens."

Everyone walked inside. Once they entered the castle, Alison breathed a sigh of relief. It seemed like Madam Hooch had bought her story and she wasn't going to get in trouble.

After entering the common room, some of the Gryffindor first-years congratulated her on 'showing those Slytherins'. However, Hermione had a different attitude.

"You could have gotten in trouble! First you punch someone. Then you tell a lie to a teacher. I can't believe you did that." Hermione lectured on for a couple of minutes before Alison interrupted her.

"Hermione, look. If I could do it again, I would do the same thing. I'm not sorry for what I did, so it will do no good for you to keep berating me. Now I'm going to go down to the hospital wing to see how Neville's doing. I'll see you later."

Alison left Hermione in the common room as she walked down to visit Neville.

In the hospital wing, she found Neville lying in a bed.

"Hey, Neville. How are you feeling?"

Neville looked up and said, "Oh, hi, Alison. I'm feeling fine. How was the flying lesson after I left?"

Alison gave a small smile and replied, "It wasn't what you'd expect." Alison then told him all that happened.

"That was nice of you and Harry to stand up for me," Neville told her.

"Yeah," agreed Alison distractedly. "I just hope that Harry doesn't get expelled, since it was all Malfoy's fault."

"I don't think that they would expel him so soon. I mean, he's Harry Potter."

"True. Listen, I'm going to head down to dinner. Are you okay to come?"

"I don't think so. Have fun."

"With Hermione's lecturing, I doubt it. See you! Feel better!"

By the time Alison had found her way to the Great Hall, Hermione and most of the others had already left. When Alison saw that Hermione didn't wait for her, she felt hurt. _Hermione must still be upset with me_, she thought.

Alison quickly ate some food and then went to the Library to do her Transfiguration homework that Professor McGonagall had given to them that day. She stayed in there until an half-an-hour before curfew. When Alison arrived in the common room, she saw Hermione scowling at a book, and Alison decided that Hermione probably didn't want her company. Alison just went up to the dormitory, washed up, and changed into the clothes she had designated as night clothes.

After reading for a couple hours, Alison got bored. Not feeling like going to sleep yet, she put her robes back on. She snuck out of the common room. Alison decided that now would be the perfect time to explore the castle and find passageways.

Around midnight, she was in a hidden passageway behind a tapestry when she heard people running, their feet pattering loudly against the stone floor. She turned around and, to her surprise, saw Harry, Ron, Neville, and Hermione running as if their lives depended on it.

"Move!" Harry yelled to her. "Filch is behind us!"

Alison joined them in running until they exited the passageway near their Charms classroom.

"I think we've lost him," Harry panted, leaning against the cold wall an wiping his forehead.

Neville was bent double, wheezing and spluttering.

"I - _told_ - you," Hermione gasped, clutching at the stitch in her chest, "I - told - you."

"We've got to get back to Gryffindor Tower," said Ron, "quickly as possible."

"Malfoy tricked you," Hermione said to Harry. "You realize that, don't you? He was never going to meet you - Filch knew someone was going to be in the trophy room, Malfoy must have tipped him off."

Alison didn't know exactly what was going on, but she was sure of one thing: it was all Malfoy's fault.

"Let's go."

It wasn't going to be that simple. They hadn't gone more than a dozen paces when a doorknob rattled and something came shooting out of a classroom in front of them.

It was Peeves. He caught sight of them and gave a squeal of delight.

"Shut up, Peeves - please - you'll get us thrown out."

Peeves cackled. "Wandering around at midnight, Ickle Firsties? Tut, tut, tut. Naughty, naughty, you'll get caughty."

"Not if you don't give us away, Peeves, please."

"Should tell Filch, I should," said Peeves in a saintly voice, but his eyes glittered wickedly. "It's for your own good, you know."

"Get out of the way," snapped Ron, taking a swipe at Peeves. That was a huge mistake.

"STUDENTS OUT OF BED!" Peeves bellowed, "STUDENTS OUT OF BED DOWN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR!"

Ducking under Peeves, they ran for their lives, right to the end of the corridor where they slammed into a door. It was locked.

"This is it!" Ron moaned dramatically, as they pushed helplessly at the door, "We're done for! This is the end!"

They could hear footsteps, as Flich was running as fast as he could toward Peeves's shouts.

"Oh, move over," Hermione snarled. She grabbed Harry's wand, tapped the lock, and whispered, "_Alohomora!_"

The lock clicked and the door swung open. They piled through it, shut it quickly, and pressed their ears against it, listening.

"Which way did they go, Peeves?" Filch was saying. "Quick, tell me."

"Say 'please'."

"Don't mess with me, Peeves. Now _where did they go?_"

"Shan't say nothing if you don't say please," said Peeves in his annoying singsong voice.

"All right - _please_."

"NOTHING! Ha haaa! Told you I wouldn't say nothing if you didn't say please! Ha ha! Haaaaaa!" And they heard the sound of Peeves whooshing away and Filch cursing in rage.

"He thinks this door is locked," Harry whispered. "I think we'll be okay - get _off_, Neville!"

Alison turned to look at Harry and Neville. Neville was tugging on Harry's sleeve.

"_What?_" Harry asked. Then he turned around and his face paled.

Alison turned to look where he was looking and paled also.

They weren't in a room, as she had supposed. They were in a corridor. The forbidden corridor on the third floor. And now they knew why it was forbidden.

They were looking straight into the eyes of a monstrous dog, a dog that filled the whole space between the ceiling and the floor. It had three heads with three pairs of mad eyes, three noses, twitching in their direction, and three drooling mouths complete with a set of yellowish fangs each.

It was standing quite still, all six eyes staring at them, and Alison knew that the only reason they weren't already dead was that their sudden appearance had taken it by surprise. However, it was quickly getting over that; there was no mistaking what those thunderous growls meant.

All of a sudden, they fell backwards through the doorway; someone must have opened the door. Harry slammed the door shut, and they sprinted back down the corridor. Filch must have hurried off to look for them somewhere else because they didn't see him anywhere. But, they hardly cared. All they wanted to do was put as much space as possible between them and that monster. They didn't stop running until they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady on the seventh floor.

"Where on earth have you all been?" she asked, looking at their flushed, sweaty faces.

"Never mind that - pig snout, pig snout," panted Harry, and the portrait swung forward. They scrambled into the common room and collapsed, trembling, into armchairs.

It was a while before any of them said anything. Neville, indeed, looked as if he'd never speak again.

"What do they think they're doing, keeping a thing like that locked up in a school?" said Ron finally. "If any dog needs exercise, that one does."

"You don't use your eyes, any of you, do you?" Hermione snapped. "Didn't you see what it was standing on?"

"The floor?" Harry suggested. "I wasn't looking at its feet, I was too busy with its heads."

"Same," Alison agreed.

"No, _not_ the floor. It was standing on a trapdoor. It's obviously guarding something." Hermione stood up, glaring at them. "I hope you're pleased with yourselves. We could all have been killed - or worse, expelled. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to bed."

Ron stared after her, his mouth open.

"I personally think that getting killed is worse than getting expelled, but that's just me," Alison joked, trying to lighten the mood - and failing. "Well, I'm going up to bed also. Good night."

Alison climbed up the stairs to her dormitory. She was hoping to talk to Hermione and ask her what she, Harry, Ron, and Neville were doing out after curfew - not like she was one to talk since she was out also. However, when she got up there, Hermione angrily shut the curtains around her bed.

On that note, Alison went to bed feeling lonely, an emotion she hadn't felt in almost two weeks.

**A/N**

**I'm sooooo sorry for not updating sooner! My finals for the college classes that I'm taking were this past week and are throughout this upcoming week, so I'm pretty stressed out. Also, I had an AP exam on Friday that could have gone better. Once my finals are done, I should have more time to write. On a completely unrelated topic, m****y older sister is coming home from college tomorrow, so yay! **

**Thank you all for reading, especially:**

**~ GetWithIt, and jjchickybabe for following this story.**

**~ .1 for not only following this story but also following me.**

**~ TheRealTayler13 for reviewing. If you really want to know the answer to your question, read the author's note in bold at the beginning of Chapter 1.**

**~ Lila The Blue for reviewing. My response to your review: Guilty as charged! :)**

**~ Krissyree09 for reviewing AGAIN! I'm sorry, but I don't want to answer questions like that here because I don't want to ruin the story for anyone. If you really want to confirm any guesses (and this goes for anyone), feel free to PM me.**

******This story now has 7 reviews! Yay! To continue making me happy...**

**********Please review!**


End file.
